Percy Jackson And Friends Part 1
by deadaccountdonotfollow
Summary: 12 heroes must save the world from a new threat  says Adventure/Romance, but is also Action/Humor  *SPOILER ALERT* Rated T just in case.
1. I get a Scarf for Christmas

**-Branches off after The Last Olympian-**

**Hello! Welcome to my first Percy Jackson fic! This will have a set of 12 primary protagonists, each one representing a different Major god except for the 12th (12 is Grover)**

**Zeus (God of the Sky)- Thalia Grace**

**Hades (God of the Underworld)- Nico De Angelo**

**Poseidon (God of the Sea)- Percy Jackson**

**Athena (Goddess of Wisdom)- Annabeth Chase**

**Grover Underwood (God of the Wild)**

**Demeter(Goddess of Plant life)- Persephone (Goddess of Spring)**

**Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt)- Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt)**

**unknown- Peter Johnson**

**Ares (God of War)- Clarisse**

**Hermes (Messenger God and God of Travelers and Thieves)- The ghost of Luke Castellan**

**Unknown- Simone Withersport**

**Unknown- Alfred Roboto**

**Hope you like the story! This first chapter is in Simone's POV.**

**I get a Scarf for Christmas**

Hi! I'm Simone Withersport! I have a, like, really weird life.

To get you started, I have brown, wavy hair and eyeliner and lipstick. I totally have ADD and Dyslexia (or was it ADHD? I could never remember, with that Dyslexia part), am 12 years old, And I went to an all-grade school (3 year old daycare all the way to College graduate students! Could you imagine?), and I had made a new friend that year named Annabeth Chase. She has ADHD and Dyslexia, too, but you can hardly tell- she's so smart and rarely gets on a teachers bad side (She is also 17! How cool is that?)! Anyway, we were saying goodbye for Christmas break- she was going to this weird all-year summer camp, and I was going home with my Dad. Mom walked out on us after I was born, so Dad raised me himself. Poor Dad. He was a nice guy. Anyway, Even though Mom walked out and I never met her, She still sends the both of us Christmas gifts every 5 years or so. This year, I got a scarf from her. I couldn't figure out what for... oh! Right! Back to the story!

"See ya later, Simone!" yelled Annabeth as she got into this smoky gray taxi with a golden coin in her hand.

"See ya!" I yelled back. My Dad would come any minute now. The Grey Taxi drove really fast and crazily, and I worried for her safety. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head. I opened my eyes again and blinked. I was in a weird place. Their were Monsters fighting around. I realized I was in New York, outside the EP building, but there were monsters everywhere. People were running and screaming as Monsters brutally killed people. I saw Annabeth, a guy with dark hair and green eyes, and a man who was _all goat from the waist down_. They where fighting off the monsters. I woke up, and saw my Dad's car there. I hopped in, unsure of what to make from the dream. Eventually, we got to our nice house in Detroit, Michigan. We walked in and there were gifts all around the tree. One of them said:

From Mom

To Simone

I was excited. It wasn't often I got a gift from Mom.

Anyway, the next few days went by normally. On Monday we went caroling, Tuesday Ice Skating, Wednesday sledding, Thursday indoor swimming... you get the picture. On Christmas, I opened my present from Mom last. It was a beautiful scarf! _I am SOOOO going to wear this to school everyday. Even in summer!_ I thought.

Event less months went past, though boys looked at me strangely now. Like... I got hotter. Or something. Anyway, on my last day of school, my English Teacher took me outside the room. I never liked him. "Simone," He said, with worry in his eyes. "My father would kill me if I let anything happen to you, and I feel something is afoot. Ms. Bracone has been acting strangely." He said, and I got confused. _His father? Isn't he, like, 50? I never met his father! How does he know I exist?_ I thought. "Annabeth and I will try to help you escape. Just, whatever you do, _Don't listen to Julia Bracone!_" He said. Annabeth walked out of the room, and grabbed me by the arm. We ran as fast as we could, but an arrow got stuck in Annabeth's ponytail, meaning someone was chasing us. We turned and saw...

"Ms. Bracone!" I yelled. How did I know it was her? She looked totally different. Wait... her face was the same. But her two eyes had narrowed into one and her bottom half was a snake. She had grown a mane, and spikes ran down her arm. She was chasing us through the hallways and no one else noticed, except for Mr. Ef (the English teacher). We finally got outside, but we were getting tired. However, Annabeth pulled something out of her pocket, a ballpoint pen. "Thank god Percy let me use this!" She said. She took the cap off and it turned into a sword. The monster whacked her on the ground, though, so I (Good ol' me) picked it up and swung. I was expecting her to just get angry and turn me into a Simone Kebab, but she disintegrated into gold dust. "Who is this Percy character, anyway?" I asked Annabeth. "You'll find out, don't worry."


	2. My Mom leads me to Safety

**Hey, everyone! Here is Chapter two of Percy Jackson and Friends. Here is the list of the 12 characters and their respective gods:**

**Zeus (God of the Sky) - Thalia Grace**

**Hades (God of the Underworld) - Nico De Angelo**

**Poseidon (God of the Sea) - Percy Jackson**

**Athena (Goddess of Wisdom) - Annabeth Chase**

**Grover Underwood (God of the Wild)**

**Demeter (Goddess of Plant life) - Persephone (Goddess of Spring)**

**Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt) - Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt)**

**Unknown- Peter Johnson**

**Ares (God of War) - Clarisse**

**Hermes (Messenger God and God of Travelers and Thieves) - The ghost of Luke Castellan**

**Unknown- Simone Withersport**

**Unknown- Alfred Roboto**

**This chapter is in Annabeth's POV**

**My Mom leads me to Safety**

I wasn't sure how far we got after Efficient's warning, but Simone sure kicked that Hybrid… thing's butt. It looked like a mixture of the Neaman lion, a Cyclopes, a Draconae, and a Manticore. Anyway, we were starting to attract attention. I let my mind relax so I could see what everyone else saw. We just called the cops on a drug dealer…? How did the humans get that? Nevermind. That's not important. Efficient came out running.

"Mr. Ef!" greeted Simone.

"We have to get a cab, Efficient." I said.

"Gray Sisters is the fastest way to camp," Said Efficient.

"Effi-wha? Who are the Gray Sisters? Some kind of band?" asked Simone.

"We don't have any Drachmas, Efficient. How are we supposed to…" I felt a tingling. "This way," I said. The two followed me. I came across a bag of Drachmas, and I knew they were a gift from my mother. I threw one into the street. "Stop, Chariot of Damnation!" I yelled. The grey Gray Sisters taxi appeared. "Three to Camp Half-Blood," I said. "OKAY!" screamed Wasp in my ear. I hated that. We got in, and I saw that Anger was driving, and she had both the tooth and the eye. "FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Screamed Tempest. "I WANNA BITE THE GIRLS COIN!" "I DON'T SEE THE PROBLEM, SHE IS GIVING US THREE!" We got to long island is 15 minutes.

We got to the border of the camp, and I was happy to see the Golden Fleece hanging off Thalia's tree. We went through the border. Efficient shed his "old guy" Styrofoam suit to reveal his younger self- about Simone's age, actually. Percy and I ran up to each other and kissed. "That's the boy from my dream!" cried Simone.

I asked her what she was talking about, and she explained that she had a vision of me, Percy, and some "Goat Boy" (probably Grover) fighting some monsters. Anyway, we explained to her what Camp Half-Blood was, and we introduced her to Chiron. Dionysus walked in and Efficient walked up to his father to give him a report. Two kids I had never seen before walked in. "Oh, Annabeth, Meet Alfred and Peter. They're new- Grover and I found them. Their Parentage is unknown, just like… well I was about to say Simone, but look at that thing," Said Percy, pointing at the Heart floating above Simone. Chiron gasped, and said "Simone… You are a daughter of Aphrodite."


	3. I Find a Gun

**Hey! Nice to see you guys again! Of course, by the time I'm writing this, it has been just a few measly hours since I posted the first chapter. Anyway, for Chapter 3 we are going back in time for the story of Percy finding Alfred. Here is the list again:**

**Zeus (God of the Sky) - Thalia Grace**

**Hades (God of the Underworld) - Nico De Angelo**

**Poseidon (God of the Sea) - Percy Jackson**

**Athena (Goddess of Wisdom) - Annabeth Chase**

**Grover Underwood (God of the Wild)**

**Demeter (Goddess of Plantlife) - Persephone (Goddess of Spring)**

**Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt) - Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt)**

**Unknown- Peter Johnson**

**Ares (God of War) - Clarisse**

**Hermes (Messenger God and God of Travelers and Thieves) - The ghost of Luke Castellan**

**Aphrodite (Goddess of Love) - Simone Withersport**

**Unknown- Alfred Roboto**

**This chapter is from Alfred's POV**

**I Find a Gun**

Hi. I'm Alfred Roboto. Kinda like that Styx song, Mr. Roboto. Anyway, I lived with people who I thought were my parents. I was a normal geek (Geek, not nerd, Geek. There is a difference. Geeks are Nerds without the bad stuff. If a nerd joins the football team, he automatically becomes a geek), who went to a normal Middle School. I have always been particularly fast, and good with building stuff. I had this friend in High School named Percy Jackson. He had ADHD and Dyslexia- with that combination, he had terrible grades. I heard he got expelled from his school every year. But, he certainly wasn't a troublemaker. He had bad luck and two mental disorders. Nothing wrong with that. He had this weird pen in his pocket that he never lost or even used. Maybe it had sentimental value. I don't know. Anyway, I am 13 years old and in the 7th grade. I have brown, semi-long hair, and am a little tall for my age. I have the beginnings of a mustache (Thank god- I am very Androgynous, and was confused for a girl a lot. This mustache should help with my masculinity). I am thin and not very muscular. Anyway, to the story:

I was walking home from school on the first day of the last week of school, when I saw a red squirt gun lying on the ground. Something encouraged me to take it. I put it in my backpack, and continued walking home. I noticed Percy talking with Mr. Brunner, the Latin teacher. I decided to ignore it until a giant earthworm burst out of the ground. Percy and Mr. Brunner looked terrified.

I, in a reflex, Pulled out my gun and fired… lava? Anyway, the creature disappeared into gold dust, and all my friends crowded around me asking how I blew up the terrorist tank. What? It was a giant earthworm, not a tank. Whatever. Percy and Mr. Brunner came running (Well… for Mr. Brunner, it was more of pushing his wheelchair).

Percy grabbed me by the arm and took out a spray bottle- no, it was a portable version of the spray nozzles at the car wash. He fired, creating a rainbow, and threw a golden coin in. He started running with me and his rainbow, and said "Camp Half-Blood." I saw an amazing place- Children running around, and… goat people… helping out… were those Bulls made out of bronze? And Pegusi? I don't remember ever doing drugs. Maybe someone put them in my sandwich while I wasn't looking. Percy started talking to this older man (He called him Dionysus. Was he named after the Greek God of wine?) It was obvious that they were on the same side, but they didn't like each other.

The water in the nozzle ran out and Percy handed it to Mr. Brunner. He put it in a pocket in his wheelchair. We kept running, and we found a taxi. "3 to Long Island," He said. That was miles away, seeing as how we were in West Virginia! What was he thinking? It took a couple hours, and I got bored. Once we got to Long Island, Percy started giving directions. We got to a strawberry farm. But it was no ordinary strawberry farm. It was the place from the rainbow. "Ya sure ya want out here?" asked the Taxi driver. "There ain't nothing here but strawberries." I looked at him in awe. How did he not see anything? "Yes, I'm sure." We got out and went in. Mr. Brunner got out his wheelchair… and his legs. He was a centaur. "Chiron, how goes the search?" asked a large girl with brown hair. "Well, Percy and I have found one, Efficient and Annabeth have found one, and Grover has found one… ah, I see Grover coming right now. Clarisse, debrief Alfred." The girl, now identified as Clarisse, looked at me. "Hi, I'm Clarisse La Rue, counselor of the Ares cabin. There is this thing called the Mist that very few humans can see through. It makes them see only what their minds can comprehend." I thought back to the earthworm my friends thought was a tank and the Taxi driver only seeing a Strawberry farm. "You refer to humans as if we aren't." I said. "We actually aren't. We are half human, half god," said Clarisse. "Which ones?" I asked. "The Holy Spirit? Buddha?" "The Greek gods," said Clarisse, calmly. "But I know both of my parents, they are human!" I said. "They were probably foster parents." Said Clarisse. "Come back to the Big house, I'll tell you the rest of the Story there."


	4. I Debrief a Robot

**Hey again! Nice to see you! I just reposted the first three chapters (I forgot to spell-check them the first time through). Here is the list, for reminders:**

**Zeus (God of the Sky) - Thalia Grace**

**Hades (God of the Underworld) - Nico De Angelo**

**Poseidon (God of the Sea) - Percy Jackson**

**Athena (Goddess of Wisdom) - Annabeth Chase**

**Grover Underwood (God of the Wild)**

**Demeter (Goddess of Plant life) - Persephone (Goddess of Spring)**

**Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt) - Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt)**

**Unknown - Peter Johnson**

**Ares (God of War) – Clarisse La Rue**

**Hermes (Messenger God and God of Travelers and Thieves) - The ghost of Luke Castellan**

**Aphrodite (Goddess of Love) - Simone Withersport**

**Unknown- Alfred Roboto**

**This chapter is in Clarisse's POV**

**I Debrief a Robot**

We went to the Big House to talk more about Camp Half-blood. I told Alfred the way the cabins were set up and how big of a role the Satyrs played at the camp. I told him it was a safe haven for demigods. He somehow understood all this, and went to stay in the Hermes cabin. The Stoll Brothers were very helpfully friendly to him and the other new kid, Peter Johnson.

For a week, the two stayed unclaimed. On Friday, Annabeth and Efficient returned with their recruit, Simone Withersport. She talked about a dream she had, and Percy and Annabeth gave her the run-down. Afterwards, Alfred and Peter came out. "Oh, Annabeth, Meet Alfred and Peter. They're new- Grover and I found them. Their Parentage is unknown, just like… well I was about to say Simone, but look at that thing," Said Percy. A heart was floating above her head, marking her as a child of Aphrodite. Alfred and Peter looked distraught- they had been here a week and were still unclaimed, whereas Simone had been here a whole five minutes and had been claimed.

Percy showed her to the cabins and showed her the Aphrodite cabin from the outside. He couldn't go in himself, that would be rude, but he got a random Aphrodite camper to tour the inside (which took as little as ten seconds). I saw Percy go into his own cabin, and I decided to go to my own. Before getting in I saw Grover playing terrible Hillary Duff music on his reed pipes. I went in to avoid damaging my ears further.

Later that night, at dinner, Chiron told us that Capture the flag would have to be moved to Saturday. Just great. I had been looking forward to that tomorrow. I went to the fire and put in my juiciest steak, saying my father's name. I heard a crowd gasping, and saw Alfred, with two moving gears above his head. Chiron must not have recognized that sign, because he went in his book and was… looking strangely. "By the gods… Alfred isn't a demigod… He is a sentient robotic creation of Hephaestus..." I looked surprised. I had no idea Alfred was a robot. Well, goes to show that if you have artificial skin, people can think you are organic. Anyway, Alfred was moved from the Hermes Cabin to the Hephaestus cabin. He built a scanning device to figure out how he could use his status as a robot to his advantage. He found out that he could unlock certain abilities by using code words that weren't very secret. They were stuff like, "Activate Quickness," or "Activate Drink Dispenser." Stuff got weird. And poor Peter Johnson, still left unclaimed. Poor him.


	5. I Find Yet Another HalfBlood

**Hey again! I am on my second day of writing and already on the fifth chapter! Wow! Ok, Here is the list, in case you forgot:**

**Zeus (God of the Sky) - Thalia Grace**

**Hades (God of the Underworld) - Nico De Angelo**

**Poseidon (God of the Sea) - Percy Jackson**

**Athena (Goddess of Wisdom) - Annabeth Chase**

**Grover Underwood (God of the Wild)**

**Demeter (Goddess of Plant life) - Persephone (Goddess of Spring)**

**Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt) - Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt)**

**Unknown - Peter Johnson**

**Ares (God of War) – Clarisse La Rue**

**Hermes (Messenger God and God of Travelers and Thieves) - The ghost of Luke Castellan**

**Aphrodite (Goddess of Love) - Simone Withersport**

**Hephaestus (Smith God) - Alfred Roboto (robot, not demigod)**

**This chapter is going back in time to the beginning, once again, for the story of Grover finding Peter. This chapter is in Grover's POV**

**I Find Yet Another Half-Blood**

Hi, it's me, Grover Underwood, God of the Wild. Sorta. I am not, in the technical sense, a god, but I am recognized as Pan's heir and LORD of the wild. Anyway, I am on a mission, yet again, but this time I had a choice of doing it or not. Anyway, I sensed demigod powers in Peter Johnson, a fatherless child. He had ADHD and Dyslexia, just like other half-bloods, and was incredibly boastful. He was really good at this _The Legend of Zelda_ first person shooter called _Link's Crossbow Training._ You had to aim your crossbow and shoot stuff. Anyway, I had befriended him, like I did with Percy and the De Angelos. He had terrible grades, and I had to pretend to be weak (And have a leg disease AGAIN). Before, I wasn't pretending, but now I can control wild animals and send a lion at Plow King. That wasn't his name, but everyone called him that. I didn't even know his real name. Peter protected me a lot. I mean, A LOT. But no one was prepared for the final day of school.

The Plow King was tormenting some kids, and I hid. I heard him say to his buddies, "And soon, Peter Johnson and Grover Underwood will be devoured by the King… Hehehe…" I was scared. I ran out of the men's room and went to class. Later, in PE, they were playing kickball on the field (I couldn't play, due to my "Leg disease"). However, the Plow King and his goons started changing.

They were Laistrygonians.

Why hadn't I noticed? Everyone ran. I relaxed my mind to see what everyone else was seeing. Terrorists with Molotov Cocktails. Of course. I called for a stampede of bulls, but they were a little ways away. I uncapped Riptide, which Percy let me borrow until Friday, when it was going to be sent to Annabeth. I was about to swing, but they picked me up. I feared getting eaten until…

"!" A stampede of cows appeared. I asked for Bull's, but I couldn't be picky. They killed the one that was holding me and the rest of the goons. Plow King was last. Peter picked up Riptide and swung, destroying the beast. He looked at me and asked, "Grover, what's going on?"


	6. I Find out My Friend is a Satyr

**! Chapter 6 already! Wow! myfanficguy, you are on a ROLL! Ok, here is the list:**

**Zeus (God of the Sky) - Thalia Grace**

**Hades (God of the Underworld) - Nico De Angelo**

**Poseidon (God of the Sea) - Percy Jackson**

**Athena (Goddess of Wisdom) - Annabeth Chase**

**Grover Underwood (God of the Wild)**

**Demeter (Goddess of Plant life) - Persephone (Goddess of Spring)**

**Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt) - Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt)**

**Unknown - Peter Johnson**

**Ares (God of War) – Clarisse La Rue**

**Hermes (Messenger God and God of Travelers and Thieves) - The ghost of Luke Castellan**

**Aphrodite (Goddess of Love) - Simone Withersport**

**Hephaestus (Smith God) - Alfred Roboto (robot, not demigod)**

**This chapter is in Peter's POV.**

**I Find out my Friend is a Satyr**

After I destroyed that… giant… thing that used to be Plow King, I asked Grover what was going on. "I'll explain later," said Grover. "Now, we need to get out of here."

Thankfully, there was an airport a block away from the school. We ran there and got in a plane. We took a plane to Long Island (Grover said I'd soon find out why) and we landed nearby a place called "Delphi Strawberry Service." We took a Taxi there (Why were we going to a Strawberry farm?) and when we got there, I saw it was _more _than a strawberry farm. It was a secret summer camp. The cab driver couldn't see it. We went up to a centaur (!), a 17 year old with black hair, and a 13 year old with brown hair, talking to a girl with brown hair. The centaur saw us and said "ah, I see Grover coming right now. Clarisse, debrief Alfred." The black haired kid walked off, and the centaur came to us. "Hello, Grover. This must be Peter. I am Chiron, trainer of Demigods."Demigods? Is that a kind of desk clerk? He told me about the way camp works and stuff like that. I then went to the Hermes cabin, finally satisfied. A week later, Simone Withersport, Efficient, and Annabeth Chase came, and Simone was claimed. Later that night, Alfred (the brown haired boy) was claimed as a robot. I was the last one left unclaimed. I felt bad. I tossed and turned all night, waiting to get claimed. A couple days later, it was time for Capture the Flag. It sounded like fun. I was put on offense on the Athena-Hermes-Poseidon-Demeter-Apollo team. I was able to go get the flag. I went with Annabeth, The Stoll Brothers (twin brothers and the leader of Hermes), Percy (The black haired guy), and some kid from the Demeter cabin. We got the flag, and brought it to the base. Everyone was yelling… and they stopped. They looked at something above my head. I looked, and saw a sun. A Demeter kid said "A child of Apollo…"


	7. Artemis Falls from the Sky

**Hey, Chapter 7! Here is the list:**

**Zeus (God of the Sky) - Thalia Grace**

**Hades (God of the Underworld) - Nico De Angelo**

**Poseidon (God of the Sea) - Percy Jackson**

**Athena (Goddess of Wisdom) - Annabeth Chase**

**Grover Underwood (God of the Wild)**

**Demeter (Goddess of Plant life) - Persephone (Goddess of Spring)**

**Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt) - Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt)**

**Apollo (God of the Sun) - Peter Johnson**

**Ares (God of War) – Clarisse La Rue**

**Hermes (Messenger God and God of Travelers and Thieves) - The ghost of Luke Castellan**

**Aphrodite (Goddess of Love) - Simone Withersport**

**Hephaestus (Smith God) - Alfred Roboto (robot, not demigod)**

**This chapter is in Percy's POV**

**Artemis Falls from the Sky**

After everyone was claimed, I was relieved. The week had been hectic. 3 new campers in one week! And one was a Robot!

I found out Simone and Alfred already had stuff from their parents- Simone had a scarf from Aphrodite that radiated Love magic and Alfred had found a squirt gun in the street that shot lasers, lava, Liquid Nitrogen, and could be used as a hatchet or a tazer as well. He scanned it, and it had been from Hephaestus' forges. Peter, however, had nothing. We went to the armory and found him a bow that could disguise itself as a cell phone (It actually worked, too. It didn't let Monsters trace the call, either!). I trained Simone to fire a beam of love magic from her scarf which could either hurt enemies or make them fall in love. Alfred needed no training. Clarisse trained Peter with his bow in practice fights. For weeks, we practiced.

At some point, Chiron felt the need to butt in, and he helped us train. He trained them in stuff like canoeing, swordplay, and acrobatics. He gave them dummies to attack. Mrs. O'Leary got anxious watching them fight. She wanted to play fetch with the dummies. She also wanted to play Frisbee with the dummies' shields. She also wanted to be fed. We, at some point, saw the Stoll Brothers make an Iris-Message to Rachel. She was an odd oracle- She had a regular personality, but her prophecies were still riddles. She had to do her research to make sense of her own riddles. She gave them a prophecy (I can't remember what about), but they came back empty-handed. We had a lot of fun until one day…

I was training with Simone when I heard a cry. I ran, and Annabeth had found Thalia, lying on the ground at the border, Artemis in her arms.

We nursed Thalia and Artemis back to health. The rest of the Hunters came the next day, worried for Artemis. "We were attacked from behind," said Artemis, weakly. "It was a hellhound. It went black after that…" groaned Thalia. The situation seemed dire. Artemis very rarely fell fighting a wild beast, considering she was the goddess of hunting. The last time must have been a thousand years ago if you don't count her getting kidnapped by Atlas while hunting a beast. I considered asking Rachel if she knew anything, but she'd probably say a confusing riddle she herself couldn't understand. We decided to wait it out. Everyone was nervous. One day, I saw a large, one eyed shape come out of the water riding a Hippocampus. The first thing Tyson said was "Rainbow is Hungry!"


	8. A Ghost finds us

**Hey Everybody! Here is the list:**

**Zeus (God of the Sky) - Thalia Grace**

**Hades (God of the Underworld) - Nico De Angelo**

**Poseidon (God of the Sea) - Percy Jackson**

**Athena (Goddess of Wisdom) - Annabeth Chase**

**Grover Underwood (God of the Wild)**

**Demeter (Goddess of Plant life) - Persephone (Goddess of Spring)**

**Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt) - Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt)**

**Apollo (God of the Sun) - Peter Johnson**

**Ares (God of War) – Clarisse La Rue**

**Hermes (Messenger God and God of Travelers and Thieves) - The ghost of Luke Castellan**

**Aphrodite (Goddess of Love) - Simone Withersport**

**Hephaestus (Smith God) - Alfred Roboto (robot, not demigod)**

**This chapter is from Thalia's POV**

**A Ghost Finds us**

Tyson the Cyclops came from the water with Rainbow, his pet hippocampus. He grabbed Percy in a bear hug, which made him turn blue. Everyone who is anyone knew how much Tyson's hugs hurt. He dropped Percy, allowing him to breathe. I smiled. It wasn't often I was at camp, and I saw the gang less and less. So, of course, I was happy when Annabeth decided that we needed to call the Oracle (AKA Rachel). When the call was made, Rachel said "Sure guys!" and we could hear the green mist pouring from her mouth and ears. We heard her say:

_12 shall travel the ball_

_One for each God_

_In search of answers_

_10 Halves_

_3 Immortals_

_In a vessel of boards_

_Many will help along the way_

_But some will be lost in the field_

We were amazed. It was clearer than most prophecies, but still a riddle. We decided that "The Ball" referred to the Earth. We then started choosing who would represent each God. I was going to represent my father, Zeus. Percy would represent his father. We called Nico De Angelo, and he agreed to represent Hades. Annabeth would represent Athena, and Alfred would represent Hephaestus. Simone and Peter represented Aphrodite and Apollo, respectively, and Clarisse would work for Ares. Grover, since we decided we needed him, would represent Hera. We asked some Demeter kids if they would represent their Mom, but they refused. Artemis had no children. That left us with spots for Demeter, Artemis, and Hermes. The Stoll brothers refused- one quest a summer was enough for them- and so did the rest of the Hermes cabin. We were stumped, until…

"BOO!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Luke. He was transparent, but it was him. I was about to attack him, but I remembered that he became good again at the last minute.

"I heard you were looking for someone to represent Hermes," said Luke.

"Yeah, I guess," was my answer.

Luke joined us, and I remembered that the oracle had said 10 halves and 3 Immortals. Halves must have referred to 9 Half-Bloods and 1 satyr, as we were both half human. 10 plus 3 equaled 13, so we figured Luke must count as both. Which meant…

"We can't get any more Camp Half-Blood members," I said. "We need 2 immortals. That solves our Artemis problem – She can represent herself."

"But what about Demeter?" asked Peter.

"Easy," said Annabeth. "It's summer. What Goddess is well known for being up here in Spring and summer, but not fall and winter?"

"Persephone," was Simone's answer.

How were we gonna get Persephone? Obviously, Percy had the same idea.

"How are we going to get her?" He asked. Artemis lit up.

"She's my half-sister. I can get her to help." Said Artemis, and she disappeared.

The next week we just hung out, the hunters staying in the Artemis cabin. Eventually, Artemis returned, and I had to pack my bags. The Stoll brothers said goodbye to Luke. We left the hill, Efficient saying a nice goodbye to Annabeth and Simone. He had spent a year with them, after all. We left the camp with a backpack full of food (carried by Annabeth), one full of clothes (carried by Percy), one full of Ambrosia and Nectar (carried by Simone), one with enchanted Goblets (carried by Peter), one full of Laptops (carried by Alfred), and one with our weapons (carried by me). We wouldn't need them for long.


	9. We take a Train onthe Rails of Invention

**9****th**** chapter on my second day of writing. I feel I have accomplished something. Anyway, here is the list:**

**Zeus (God of the Sky) - Thalia Grace**

**Hades (God of the Underworld) - Nico De Angelo**

**Poseidon (God of the Sea) - Percy Jackson**

**Athena (Goddess of Wisdom) - Annabeth Chase**

**Grover Underwood (God of the Wild)**

**Demeter (Goddess of Plant life) - Persephone (Goddess of Spring)**

**Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt) - Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt)**

**Apollo (God of the Sun) - Peter Johnson**

**Ares (God of War) – Clarisse La Rue**

**Hermes (Messenger God and God of Travelers and Thieves) - The ghost of Luke Castellan**

**Aphrodite (Goddess of Love) - Simone Withersport**

**Hephaestus (Smith God) - Alfred Roboto (robot, not demigod)**

**This chapter is in Nico's POV**

**We take a Train on the Rails of Invention**

We were walking for a little while now. Once in a while, my sister would pop up and entertain me, but it was still boring. We finally saw an odd-looking train, thinking that we had found civilization, but alas, no. It was deserted. It was strange, because it was still on the tracks. Alfred's eyes lit up and he started saying strange phrases such as "Activate Transportation System," and "Hookup Link Activated." He ran towards the train, and we followed. We saw many Etas on the train, and a sign that said "hepatHsesu Tpartnosr aRli." "Hephaestus Transport Rail," said Grover. Alfred got inside, and his chest opened up. We saw what looked like the plug side of a power cable. He opened a door on the dashboard of the train, revealing a power outlet. He plugged himself in. He then turned back to normal. He got confused, but then had a look on his face that showed that he came to a conclusion. As soon as we were all on board, some in the control room, others in the dining car behind us, the train started moving.

The people in the control room were me, Alfred, and Simone. Thalia was sleeping in the bunk car, my Step-mom was up on the roof, Grover was in the vehicle transportation car playing with a Lamborghini, and everyone else was hanging out in the dining car. We found it strange that it was fitted with everything we needed, but we just thought of it as a gift from Hephaestus. We put the food in the kitchen car, with refrigerated food in the… well… refridgerator. The laptops were set in a pile on the desk in the intelligence room. There was a dresser, which we put the clothes in. The weapons were put in the armory. We travelled for days eventlessly. One day, we ran out of food, and decided to go to the supermarket. That was when we saw the most horrifying thing ever thought up by man.


	10. We Argue with a Hag

**10**th** Chapter! Good timing- I was worried. By the way, I came up with the idea of relaxing your mind to stop seeing through the mist (so you can see what the humans saw). I might not be the first to do this, but I definitely came up with it on my own. Anyway, here is the list:**

**Zeus (God of the Sky) - Thalia Grace**

**Hades (God of the Underworld) - Nico De Angelo**

**Poseidon (God of the Sea) - Percy Jackson**

**Athena (Goddess of Wisdom) - Annabeth Chase**

**Grover Underwood (God of the Wild)**

**Demeter (Goddess of Plant life) - Persephone (Goddess of Spring)**

**Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt) - Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt)**

**Apollo (God of the Sun) - Peter Johnson**

**Ares (God of War) – Clarisse La Rue**

**Hermes (Messenger God and God of Travelers and Thieves) - The ghost of Luke Castellan**

**Aphrodite (Goddess of Love) - Simone Withersport**

**Hephaestus (Smith God) - Alfred Roboto (robot, not demigod)**

**This chapter is from Persephone's POV**

**We Argue with a Hag**

We went into a grocery store nearby the track, because we had run out of food. When we got in, we looked in awe- This was probably the world's _biggest grocery store_. The place was the size of an airport. It had looked smaller outside, but it was partially in a cave. We all went around with money, looking for what food we could afford.

This nice lady kept giving us coupons. We didn't need this stuff, but we said thanks anyway. After a while, this got boring. We were getting restless, but we kept searching for food in the giant store. The Coupon Lady kept looking at canned pork, Ribs, bags of bacon, and ham in disgust. I had know idea what she had against pigs, but it wasn't good. After a while, she got obviously restless as well.

After about an hour of looking, we finally started heading for the cash register. We got in line behind checkout 13, and heard a yell. An older woman was yelling at the manager about how some pickles were way too expensive. "I need these pickles to feed my family!" she yelled. "Miss, Pickles aren't all we have. Also, 3 cents for pickles is actually very cheap." "I don't care! Pickles should always be 1 cent! Also, pickles are the most expensive thing here! I need the most expensive foods!" this lady was _crazy_. It's times like these that make me wish it was winter. Hades was actually a pretty good husband. Ahhh... I missed him. Anyway, The old lady kept screeching about pickles, and stormed off, furious.

I was glad to see the woman go- and silently asked my husband to put her in a worse punishment than Tantalus. After waiting in line for about 15 minutes, the old hag came back and cut in front of us.

"Uh, miss? We were sort of in that spot." said Artemis. "Yeah!" said Percy. I smiled.

"Whatcha gonna do? Talk to me? Scold me? Ha! I love making people mad," said the old hag.

I hated internet trolls, but this woman was a real life Troll. Not literally, but she tried to... aw, you know what I mean.

"Okay hag, you are in my way," I said. The old lady glared at me. She tried to punch me in the gut, but I dodged it, and flowers grew in her mouth and out of her ears. She screamed and ran out, scattering her stuff all over the floor. Thalia and Alfred picked them up and went off to put them back in their spots.

Eventually, we got to the counter, and we gave the woman the stuff in our cart. She bagged them, we paid for them, and were about to get out when Meat covered the doors.

We were not getting out easy.


	11. End for now

**Chapter 11! W00T! Here is the list:**

**Zeus (God of the Sky) - Thalia Grace**

**Hades (God of the Underworld) - Nico De Angelo**

**Poseidon (God of the Sea) - Percy Jackson**

**Athena (Goddess of Wisdom) - Annabeth Chase**

**Grover Underwood (God of the Wild)**

**Demeter (Goddess of Plant life) - Persephone (Goddess of Spring)**

**Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt) - Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt)**

**Apollo (God of the Sun) - Peter Johnson**

**Ares (God of War) – Clarisse La Rue**

**Hermes (Messenger God and God of Travelers and Thieves) - The ghost of Luke Castellan**

**Aphrodite (Goddess of Love) - Simone Withersport**

**Hephaestus (Smith God) - Alfred Roboto (robot, not demigod)**

**This chapter is in Artemis's POV**

**We Fight Ms. Piggy, and The Adventure is Put on Hold.**

She was horrible.

After the meat blocked our way, the coupon lady get bigger and redder. Eventually, she was the size of a bungalow, knocking over many shelves. Wine spilled all over the floor, Cheez-Its boxes fell on the floor, pudding cups crushed. The monster yelled and yelled. She appeared to be the pig version of a Minotaur. She had tusks and a pig snout, and a huge mouth. She grew so fat her clothes exploded, leaving a giant pig monster. She ran towards us.

"Ah! Get a fire extinguisher or something!" yelled Simone.

"Percy, where's Riptide?"asked Annabeth.

"I don't know! I must have left it in the train!" yelled Percy.

"Come on!" I yelled, pulling out my bow. I shot the beast, stopping it temporarily. It got back up, rushing towards us. Persephone screamed and pointed at it, growing vines to grab it. Percy found Riptide, uncapped it, and slashed at the beast. It turned to dust, falling on the ground. Percy gasped, and collapsed. Annabeth rushed over.

In another place, a man watched the fight.

"More tea, sir?" a woman asked.

"No thanks... I think... It's high time we pull out... for now. Our forces have been weakened, and I want to mess with their heads. Pull back all troops, and prepare for a time warp for.. a year. A year into the future. Our troops will be healed, and the Questiers will be so confused..." the man mused. "Yes sir," said the woman, walking out of the room.

The man sighed and said, "Until next year..."


End file.
